<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Care and Keeping of your Murdock. by IsisKitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822504">The Care and Keeping of your Murdock.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune'>IsisKitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Light Angst, Lists, Past Child Abuse, idek I just had this jump into my head, presentation style</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's friend's put together a list of caring for their Murdock...<br/>*I don't even know it just popped into my head and had to share. Crack-ish, can be viewed as Matt/Foggy I guess if you read between the lines</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Care and Keeping of your Murdock.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The Care and Keeping of your Murdock.</b>
</p><p>So, you have decided to take into your life one Human Disaster, (Matthew) Murdock.</p><p>Here are some keynotes you may wish to keep in mind.</p>
<ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li>

<p>Your Murdock is a sensitive critter, regardless of what he might say. If you're unsure on a subject, ease into it <b>Do NOT use kid-gloves, Murdock is more than capable of handling himself, just judge his reaction accordingly if you're unsure of a touchy subject. He is NOT made of glass, do not treat him like it. Also note, if he is obviously distressed, reassure and accept the response. Touchy subjects are touchy for a reason. *</b>See: Stick</p>
</li>
<li>

<p>Again, your Murdock is a sensitive critter! Take his reactions to things with an open and understanding mind. This includes that garlic bread you might love and crave on a weekly basis... your Murdock is <b>very sensitive</b>, no matter how much he tries to hide it. *See Foggy about the garlic bread incident of '11 if you have further questions.</p>
</li>
<li>

<p>Your Murdock will show up battered and bruised, sadly this is the natural state of your Murdock. He has a bad habit of biting off more than he can chew, and forgetting to ask for help. No, this isn't just everyday knee scrapes or elbow bumping one might do if they were say blindfolded and spun around and told to find something. <b>No, you will not help anyone if you badger him about the cause nor ranting at him about stopping the activities that cause such bumps and bruises</b>. *See Foggy about a number for a fellow caregiver. She's worked with him for years to ensure his health and wealthiness, at least as much as he allows.</p>
</li>
<li>

<p>Do <b>not</b> move things within his territory-(his room/apartment/office)-. Yes, this includes that pen he never uses except when offering it to clients for signatures/witness statements. No matter how much you need it, get one from somewhere else or he will sulk and tear up his area until he finds it or someone asks him what's missing and admits to taking it. *See Karen about previous incidence, she will also bring up his first response after the incidence of her stealing it off his desk 'again'. Every. Single. Time.</p>
</li>
<li>

<p>Run food by your Murdock first. However much you <em>really</em> want those street vendor munchies, you will have negative outcomes if you don't clear the food with your Murdock. *Whatever you do DO NOT ask Foggy about this. He still has flashbacks about the food poison incidence. He did not heed Murdock's warning of it smelling 'off'. See: bullet point 2, Murdock is a very sensitive critter, sometimes bordering on psychic when it comes to things like this.</p>
</li>
<li>

<p>Again, your Murdock is a VERY SENSATIVE CRITTER!!!!!! I can not stress this enough. Touch, smell, taste, hearing... everything. He is very aware of everything, even the preservatives in that soda you're probably drinking, or that packaged meat you've eaten. He is VERY SENSATIVE. Do I need to stress this more?! 'cause I will! *Ask Foggy, Karen, Claire, anyone that's gone out to anywhere with the man. If he so much as snaps his head up suddenly, something has caught his attention.</p>
</li>
<li>

<p>If your Murdock is sleeping, actually sleeping <b>LEAVE HIM SLEEPING!!!!!</b> Exceptions include: his alarm clock, emergency situations, <span class="u">Foggy</span>, times/events he's mentioned wanting to be awake for. *Foggy has and always will be an exception to the rules. It's unknown as to why. (Concussion events not withstanding)</p>
</li>
<li>

<p>If you find your Murdock's cane discarded... see bullet point 3... and expect to have to call Claire and not have him show up to whatever you were expecting him at.</p>
</li>
<li>

<p><b>Do not let you Murdock hide himself away...</b> Let him rest, let him lick his wounds and heal when he needs to but <b>DO NOT LET HIM HIDE FROM THE WORLD!!!! </b>Make sure to be a reassuring presence. Comforting and there, but allow him to work through things when needed. Whatever they may be. *Foggy recommends to allow ranting, pacing, even hitting things when it's required, aside from that just let him know he's not alone in this.</p>
</li>
<li>

<p><b>****Do NOT talk about Stick, DO NOT TALK ABOUT STICK**** </b>*Foggy is still attempting to file child abuse charges, it's difficult with only an alias to go by. <b>DO NOT ASK FOGGY ABOUT HIM EITHER. </b>And whatever you do, if Stick does show up <b>DO NOT GET INVOLVED. ***Stick is a grumpy old asshole that can and will kill.*** DO NOT GET INVOLVED, you will not stand a chance. NO, even if he is a blind old grumpy ass <em>DO NOT GET INVOLVED!</em></b></p>
</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>